


Day One: Don't Look Down

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Rope Bondage, Vaas ties jason up and fucks him over a cliffs edge :) what more can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Jason and Vaas take a trip down memory lane that almost ends over a cliff.





	Day One: Don't Look Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is Edgeplay

The waterfall above them was cold in a refreshing way, sprinkling over Jason’s bare skin – specifically his hips, stomach, thighs and his cock. He looked up at Vaas curiously, “Are we going to start?” he asked, stretching out lazily like a house cat. “Or are we just going to say ‘fuck it’ and go skinny dipping off of the cliff?” He teased, hoping to goad his partner fully into action. The last time that they had been here together, Vaas threw him into the water with cement blocks tied to his feet. Jason had been a little surprised when Vaas had decided to take him here for this, but he wasn’t complaining, not really at least. Because Jason liked danger. He liked pushing his limits so far, with himself and with Vaas, that he almost broke down into nothing. It made him feel stronger, when he was able to overcome his limits… and, if he was being honest with himself like he so rarely was, the adrenaline rush that he got when he looked in the face of death and survived wasn’t so bad either.

Vaas kissed him hard on the mouth for just a moment before he flipped the younger man over onto his stomach. He squirmed a little bit around a little bit for no reason in particular, other than his own anxiousness taking over him as he waited, and he was rewarded for that by Vaas pulling him back by the hair. He winced at the pain of it, “Stop fucking moving,” he hissed in his ear before pressing a soft kiss behind his ear. “You asked for this, Jason, don’t be so fucking difficult.”

It was true that he had asked for this – by way of baiting him with antagonistic reminders of how terrible Vaas had been at tying him up, way back when they were still trying to kill each other. He was more sure these days that Vaas hadn’t even been really trying to kill him and he voiced those thoughts to the other man that plainly, only halfway expecting to elicit a response with it.

He was pleased when Vaas had responded by telling him that he would show him just how well he could tie him up, make it so he wasn’t able to move an inch and he would be helpless to let Vaas do whatever he wanted with him.

So Jason did what he was asked and he went limp as Vaas manipulated him so that his face was pressed down into the cool stone below him and his ass was thrust up in the air with his thighs pressed tight together. He closed his eyes as he felt the first bit of rope across his skin – both to calm himself and to be able to feel everything that was happening to him all that much more intense.

The worst part about being tied up was the waiting. Every time that he had done it in the past – mainly with Liza, the best thing about her had been her patience and her overall willingness to acquiesce to whatever off kilter thing that he was into that week so long as it didn’t involve her being the one that was in pain – it always took awhile, even hours to finish.

He wasn’t sure at all how well this was going to go with Vaas, he hadn’t shown a lot of patience in the past and he was curious to see how well this would go down for him. The first length of rope came across the small of his back and wrapped it right above his cock, brushing snugly against the base of his shaft – the sensation of it had a downright pathetic noise coming out of him.

Jason really liked how the rope felt on his skin as Vaas worked steadily with the rope – showing a lot more experience with it than Jason had expected. In addition to everything else, this also proved his theory that Vaas hadn’t really been all that interested in killing him. He sighed, feeling himself melt into the cool ground below him as the coarse fibers glided across his skin, brushing lightly and wrapping tightly over his thighs, hips, chest, arms and, interestingly enough his neck.

Vaas must have noticed how relaxed he had become by being tied down. “Am I doing it right, Jason?” He asked Jaosn rhetorically while he tied his thighs together, being extra secure with the rope and wrapping it at least three or four times so that it felt like his legs were locked inside of a corset.

One of his hands slid up the other mans calf, “Is this good enough for you? Smug fucking bitch. Fuck you, always acting like you’re better than me.” Vaas snapped, but the tone that he spoke it in didn’t really sound like he was all that angry about it.

Jason smiled secretly – because it wasn’t entirely untrue, he did like pushing Vaas a little every now and then to see what he would do. He liked testing his limits and see what he could and couldn’t get away with. Vaas wasn’t stupid and there really was no way that he didn’t realize that Jason was sometimes riling him up on purpose. It wasn’t like Vaas didn’t like to rile him up right back.

“Mm-hmm, it’s good.” He replied back, tongue fully in cheek as he did so.

Vaas pulled back to admire what he had done to his partner. It had taken him a long time, almost drove him crazy with the need to just grab Jason and fuck him within an inch of his life without all of the extra leg work, but looking at him now made it totally worth it.

Jason’s knees, thighs and ankles were tied together so tautly that he couldn’t budge them an inch, more rope tied around his waist and attached to the knots in between his thighs so that his chest was forced down into an arch. His arms were bent at a ninety degree angle and tied together attached both to the binds around his waist and the makeshift noose around his neck.

He was completely immobile, completely helpless and it was downright thrilling to Vaas to see him like this.“Shit, Jason. I gotta tell you,” He commented in a cool tone, hands roving over his lovers tied down body. He squeezed Jason’s ass, pulling apart the cheeks roughly. “I’m not even fucking with you right now, Amante, you look really fucking pretty tied up like this.”

“Sh-shut up…” He muttered back, pressing his cheek into the cool stone below him, his face hot with embarrassment as Vaas talked down to him and roughly played with his body. Vaas told him to hold on for a minute and he bit back a snarky response like, “Where am I supposed to go?”

The next thing that he heard was the sound of his camera clicking and he quickly realized that Vaas was taking pictures of him tied up, “Really fucking pretty.” he repeated, “I should take a few more of these, make a whole fucking photo album. Send it to the family back in California and show your mama and your little brother what you’ve been getting up to.” The tone that Vaas spoke in was half of a warning and half of a tease.

Jason couldn’t figure out if he was serious or not so he gave him a horrified look as if to say, “Don’t you dare!” without any words – he wasn’t even entirely sure that Vaas saw his expression but it didn’t really matter to him, the idea of Riley or his mom seeing him tied up nude like some kind of passive bondage doll made his skin crawl.

Vaas, thankfully dropped the subject and stopped taking more pictures – but not before he quickly acknowledged that he was going to be keeping those photos safe and sound with himself, which set all of Jason’s fears at ease. Vaas lathered one of his hands with coconut oil, the other hand soon took a hold of the rope at the small of his back, using it as a makeshift handle to keep himself steady while he prepped the younger man.

He was surprisingly gentle, at least in comparison with all of the rough treatment that he had been receiving, with stretching his partner out with his fingers. He eased them in one by one, cooing to him in both Spanish and English the whole time. Jason didn’t take long to become stretched enough to take his dick – it wasn’t like this was the first time that they slept together – and he let him know with a soft mutter to Vaas of, “It’s okay, you can do it, I’m ready.”

Vaas hummed in agreement, lubing up his dick and easing it into Jason steadily. He kept both of his hands on Jason, one at the base of his neck – lightly squeezing it occasionally – and the other hand wrapped in the rope around his waist.

Once Vaas’ cock was full sheathed inside of him, Jason looked down his heart caught in his throat. He hadn’t realized, or at least he didn’t choose to acknowledge, just how high up they were and how close to the edge of the cliff the were. Jason trembled a little bit, fear mixed with adrenaline flowing through him. His cock swelled almost instantaneously from the masochistic pleasure of it.

He was a little scared, that much was true, but he was also incredibly turned on by it as Vaas fucked into him nice and leisurely – the pace bordering between teasing, love making and being cautious. It walked a pretty tight rope between the three and Jason thought that it felt so good. Perfect. Wonderful.

Between the fear, the adrenaline rush and the fact that Vaas managed to strike his prostate frequently enough to be maddening, it wasn’t long until Jason came untouched, with a ragged cry of the pirate lords’ name.

He whimpered, trembling even more – if he hadn’t been tied and held like he was, he would have collapsed and maybe fallen down to his death. He was done, buzzing and overwhelmed, but Vaas wasn’t. He continued fucking into him, only slightly increasing his pace, persistently rubbing the head of his cock against Jasons’ prostate with each thrust that he gave. The sensation of it overwhelmed him enough that it bordered on painful for him. Even though it felt to Jason like forever, it didn’t take all that long for Vaas to cum – filling him up with a telltale warmth.

Vaas didn’t pull out of him for moments as he tried to catch his breath and keep up him momentum. He pulled out and dragged the both of them away from the cliffs edge to a safer spot to untie Jason. He was careful about untying the intricate rope work, mainly he was careful so that he didn’t accidentally cut into Jason’s skin while he did it. Once all of the ropes were torn and stripped off of him, Vaas hoisted him up and pulled him – and by that he meant, pretty much carried him – back to the truck that they had driven to the cliff in.

Jason wasn’t usually one to be coddled, but he was overwhelmed and worn out enough that he was happy for it at that moment. “That was pretty intense.” he commented as they settled down onto the truck bed, laying themselves down on it in their shared exhaustion.

Jason eased himself next to Vaas and he stretched his limbs leisurely and experimentally, still getting himself used to the sensation of moving them again. “You know for a minute there, I thought that you might drop me off the cliff while we were fucking or something like that.” He let out a short laugh that bordered between giddy and hysterical, “Wouldn’t that be ironic?”

Vaas scoffed, wrapped and arm over Jason’s chest and pressed his cheek against his shoulder. “Tch, don’t be so fucking dramatic, _hermano_. You weren’t going to fall, I had you.”

“No, no I’m saying that I liked it!” Jason assured him, pressing back tight against the other mans’ chest comfortably. “It was still pretty dangerous though, I was a little worried that you might drop me or throw me over but that…” He paused, smiling fondly over at Vaas. “It just made it better. I love a good adrenaline rush.”

“ _Jason_.” Vaas snapped, deadly serious. “You weren’t going to fall. I had you.” He repeated himself slowly, like Jason was stupid.

“Alright. Fine. Whatever, I trust you not to throw me off of a cliff again,” Jason said, voice bordering between teasing and exasperated like he was about to call Vaas a big baby for expecting Jason to trust him. After all the time they spent together, not killing each other. “Hey, next time can I tie you up? I’m actually really good at it.” he added coyly before he pressed a kiss to the other mans cheek. He was not at all surprised – and definitely not displeased in the least – when Vaas flipped them both over for another go, this time just a little bit more easygoing about it.


End file.
